


Nijigasaki Offen für Veränderungen

by RubyKurosawa18



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Ai and Karin are good friends, Alpha!Ai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, To Be Continued, my own interpretation from than, omega!Karin
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyKurosawa18/pseuds/RubyKurosawa18
Summary: Vier Jahre sind seit dem Streit und der Teilung des Nijigasaki Schul Idol Klub vergangen. Seit kurzem lebt Miyashita Ai, eine verbannte Alpha Wölfin, am Rande Tokyos, darauf bedacht keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Aber als sie eines Abends ein kleines Omega Junges findet geratet ihre Welt nach und nach aus den Fugen und sie sieht sich ihren alten Freunden wieder gegenüber aber auch neuen Gefahren.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina
Kudos: 8





	1. Regnerische Ereignisse

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload an English translation from that but everyone can write comments here too when you want

Prolog

*Sighn*  
Mit langsamen Schritten schleppte sich Ai die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnungstüre hoch, in der linken Hand hielt sie ihre Einkaufstüte und in der rechten befanden sich ihre Schlüssel. Ihr Arbeitstag war lang gewesen und der andauernde Regen der seit Tagen herrschte half ihr auch nicht weiter.  
„Wenigstens ist morgen mein freier Tag. Den hab ich auch nötig.“ murmelte sie während sie in ihrer Wohnung ankam und essen fertig machte.  
Ihre Wohnung am Rande Tokyos war nicht besonders groß und hatte nur alles nötige was man brauchen könnte aber das war Ai genug.  
Mit ihrem Gehalt konnte sie sich nichts besseres leisten. Während sie sich zum Essen bereit machte, schaltete sie den Fernseher an um zumindest noch ein wenig abschalten zu können.  
„Was läuft denn noch?“ fragte sie sich gedanklich während sie durch die Kanäle schaltete und schließlich bei einer Nachrichten Sendung halt machte.  
Sie war mehr auf ihr Essen konzentriert als das sie den Nachrichten voll zu hören konnte, und so bekam sie nur am Rande mit das es gerade um ein vermisstes Kind ging.  
„...seit vierzehn Tagen verschwunden. Wenn irgendjemand Informationen zum Aufenthalt des Kindes findet gehen sie sofort zu der nächsten Polizei Station.“ beendete der Sprecher seinen Bericht und es lief nun wieder eine Action Serie die die blond haarige nicht interessierte und machte den Fernseher aus.  
Zwar hatte sie nur wirklich das Ende mitbekommen aber sie musste an das verschwundene Kind denken.

„Ich möchte es mir nicht vorstellen wie schlimm es für die Eltern sein muss.“ dachte sie nach während sie an ihrem Fenster stand und das Wetter beobachtete.  
„Wie es wohl wäre eigene Kinder aufzuziehen?“ wehmütig dachte sie an ihre Highschool Tage zurück als noch alles in Ordnung war und sie sich diesen Gedanken noch erlauben konnte. In Gedanken versunken stand sie einige Minuten so dar, das Wetter spiegelte perfekt ihre Gefühle wieder.  
Ai sprang überrascht leicht als ihr Handy plötzlich Töne abspielte, das Zeichen für Nachrichten.  
Überrascht holte sie sich ihr Handy und entsperrte dieses sofort und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Nachrichten von Karin waren um diese Zeit recht ungewöhnlich so entschloss sich Ai zu antworten 

Karin: Ai, bist du noch wach?  
Karin: Tut mir leid das ich noch so spät störe :(  
Ai: Bin noch wach Karin. Was ist den los?  
Karin: Ah, zum Glück. Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden. Und du warst die beste und nächste Wahl.  
Ai: Ist etwas passiert? 

Sie wollte lieber sichergehen das es der älteren gut ging bevor sie über andere Dinge nachdachte. Sie musste momentan auf eine Antwort ihres Gesprächspartners warten denn die lies auf sich warten. 

Karin: Es ist eigentlich nichts besonders wichtiges. Ich brauche nur jemanden zum reden und du eignest dich am besten dafür :(

Bei dieser Antworte musste sie schon schmunzeln, war es doch für den Alpha Wolf offensichtlich was ihre Freundin meinte.  
Die ältere Omega Wölfin beanspruchte ihre Nähe wenn sie momentan in ihrer Heat-Zeit befand, das zum Glück nur ein paar mal im Jahr der Fall war. 

Ai: Kein Problem, du kannst gerne zu mir nach Hause kommen Karin. Ich muss morgen nicht früh raus. 

Zurück bekam Ai eine Nachricht mit einigen glücklichen Emojis und der Aussage das sie so in 30 Minuten da wäre.  
Sie stand auf und räumte hinter sich selber auf und stellte sicher kein Krümel zu übersehen.  
Dann öffnete sie eines ihrer Fenster um richtig durchzulüften.  
Zwar wohnte sie erst seit drei Wochen dort aber sie war wegen ihrer späten Arbeitszeiten kaum dazu gekommen zu lüften. Und frische Luft tat immer gut.

„Nur noch hoffen das sich Karin nicht verläuft. Das wäre zwar Er-ai-gnisreich aber jetzt unpassend.“ am offenen Fenster stehen musste sie selber über ihren kleinen Scherz lachen.  
Sie stand einige Minuten am Fenster bis ihr in der Ferne eine Bewegung auffiel.  
„War da was?“ fragte sich Ai und kniff die Augen zusammen und in der Dunkelheit ein wenig besser sehen zu können aber etwas ungewöhnliches sah sie nicht mehr. Mit einem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck wollte sie wieder das Fenster schließen als sie leise Winsel Geräusche vernahm und kurz darauf stellten sich ihr die Haare auf und ihre Alpha Instinkte griffen ein denn plötzlich konnte sie den Geruch eines schwachen Omegas riechen.  
„Auch noch geschwächt.“ knurrte Ai lautstark, bemüht die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten und nicht einfach ihrem Wolf nachzugeben.

Für verbannte Alphas waren neue Omegas riskant da sie durch die Verbannung aus dem Rudel einen Teil ihrer Selbstbeherrschung verlieren als Strafe und auch emotional stärker reagieren.

Nach einem weiteren leisen winseln von dem Omega Ai sprang aus ihrem offenen Fenster und landete in ihrer Wolfsgestalt auf dem Boden. Ihr Wolfspelz hatte die gleiche Farbe wie Ai in ihrer Menschen Form und auch ihre Augenfarbe war gleich, nur leuchten sie mehr. Sie war größer als ein normaler Wolf und ihr Fell war weicher.  
Um keine Zeit zu verlieren versuchte Ai im Regen die Witterung aufzunehmen, was sich nicht einfach erwies aber als sie in die Richtung lief aus der sie das Winseln gehört hatte konnte sie eine leichte Spur wahrnehmen der sie auch folgte.  
Sie lief schnell und leise durch die Straßen um nicht aufzufallen und Menschen anzulocken.  
„Komm schon Omega. Wo bist du?“ dachte sich Ai als sie Minuten lang durch den Regen irrte, die Spur längst verloren aber aufgeben wollte sie nicht.  
Am Anfang einer Gasse blieb sie stehen, Ohren gespitzt und Nase gehoben und wartend stand sie so dar. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder was sie nicht mehr störte, nach mehr als 10 Minuten im Regen war sie durchgenässt bis auf die Knochen und ihr oberstes Ziel war es den Omega zu finden.  
Sie wollte wieder umdrehen als ein Geräusch aus der Gasse neben sich hörte und mit gespitzten Ohren lief sie langsam dem Geräusch nach.  
Am Ende der dunklen Gasse stand ein großer Müllcontainer und daneben hing eine Lampe die etwas Licht bereitstellte.  
Am Rande des Containers konnte der Alpha Wolf eine kleine zierliche Gestalt ausmachen und als sie näher trat konnte Ai erkennen und auch riechen das sie den Omega Wolf gefunden hatte.  
Nur allein die Größe irritierte denn der Omega der sich bei ihrer Ankunft noch kleiner machte, konnte nicht größer als ein Kleinkind sein.

„Was macht denn ein Junges hier?“ sprach Ai ihre Gedanken aus.


	2. Chapter One Neue Bekanntschaften

Kapitel 1 

„Was macht denn ein Junges hier?“   
Ihre Frage ging ihr durch den Kopf, während sie noch wie festgefroren an Ort und stelle stand und das Junge anstarrte. Durch den Regen klebte das hellrote Fell an dem Körper des Jungens und mit Schrecken musste Ai feststellen das sie die Rippen sehen konnte. Die grünen Augen leuchteten angst erfüllt und trotz des Regens war das Fell leicht gesträubt.  
„Hey Kleines.“ setzte Ai an und machte einen leichten Schritt nach vorne auf das Junge zu das jedoch noch lauter knurrte und sich mehr an den Container drängte.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief als sie sich an Ort und stelle setzte und zum Jungen schaute.  
„Was mach ich nur?“ stellte sie sich die Frage. Sie musste noch nie ein verängstigtes Junges besänftigen und besonders jetzt viel es ihr schwer.  
Den nassen Boden ignorierend legte sie sich auf den Bauch und schaute das Junge an und wedelte leicht und ruhig mit ihrem Schweif. Auch versuchte sie eine Ruhe auszustrahlen damit sie nicht so gefährlich rüber kam.  
Ihr Plan schien zu funktionieren denn nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich das Junge etwas aber die grünen Augen funkelten noch immer ängstlich.  
Auf dem Bauch liegend robbte sie langsam auf den jüngeren Wolf zu und schaute auf die Reaktion wie weit sie sich nähern durfte.   
Sie kam auf einen halben Meter Abstand heran bis die kleine Wölfin sich wieder regte.   
„Ja ja. Du hast recht.“ murmelte Ai leise und sanft während sie weiter auf dem Boden lag. „Ich mach das alles hier für dich. Wie geht es dir?“ Fing sie an zu reden und starrte das Junge an was noch immer dicht gedrängt am Container saß.  
In ihrer Wolfsform streckte sie sich sodass nur ihr Kopf in die Nähe des Kindes kam.  
Beide Wölfe schauten sich einige Sekunden in die Augen bis die grünen Augen des Jungen leicht glasig wurden und das Junge mit einem Whimpern auf die Seite fiel.  
Erschrocken sprang Ai auf und stupste das Junge sachte mit ihre Schnauze an, zuckte sofort erschrocken zurück als sie eine starke Hitze unter dem Fell spürte und schlagartig kam ihr der Regen wieder in den Sinn.  
„Halte durch!“ rief sie erschrocken etwas lauter und packte die Kleine Wölfin sanft und vorsichtig am Nackenfell und lief schnell zu ihrer Wohnung zurück.

„Wo ist Ai nur?“ Karin stand vor der Wohnungstür von Ai und wartete seit zwei Minuten vor dessen Türe.  
„Es ist nicht üblich für sie.... Ist ihr vielleicht etwas passiert??“ fragte sie sich als sie sich schon dabei ertappte wie sie nach dem zweitschlüssel greifen wollte den Ai bei der Tüte versteckt hielt.  
„Was ist nur falsch bei dir? Sie würde es nicht wollen das du bei ihr rein platzt Karin.“ sagte sie etwas zu laut zu sich selbst und mit leicht rotem Kopf schaute sie sich um ob sie jemanden aus der Wohnung gelockt hatte, erleichtert stellte die blauhaarige fest das sich keiner gestört fühlte.  
Sie wollte wieder an der Tür klopfen als sie gedanklich eine Art statisches Rauschen hörte, ein Zeichen das jemand ihre gedankliche Verbindung benutzte und momentan konnten das nur zwei Personen sein.   
„...rin, Karin! Hörst du mich?“ Hörte die genannte ihren Namen, die Stimme kam eindeutig von Ai und sie Klang aufgewühlt.  
„Ai? Was ist passiert? Wo bist du?“ fragte Karin ihre Freundin besorgt.  
„Ich erkläre es dir später. Stehst du vor meiner Tür?“ „Ja...“ „Gut. Dann öffne bitte die Tür mit dem Zweitschlüssel und mach die Türen zu meinem Bad und meinem zweiten Schlafraum auf!“ mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auch wieder aus dem Gespräch und mit verwirrten Blick folgte Karin ihren neuen Aufgaben.   
Nachdem sie beide Türen aufgemacht hatte schaute sie sich in der Wohnung um. Zwar war sie schon einmal hier gewesen aber jetzt wollte sie wissen was Ai so aufgewühlt hatte.   
Ihr Blick blieb beim offenen Fenster hängen und sie schaute sich dieses kurz an bis sie den Kopf schüttelte und das Fenster schloss.   
„Hier deutet nichts darauf hin...“ murmelte Diez sich selber während sie wartete. Sie schaute auf als sie schnelle Pfoten Schritte hörte und sie spürte wie Ai näher kam.  
Sie wollte zum Gruß ansetzten als sie den Jungen Wolf bemerkte den Ai im Maul trug.  
Ihre Omega Sinne schlugen aus als ihr klar wurde dass das ein sehr junger Omega Wolf sein musste. „Was...?“ war das einzigste was sie hervorbrachte als Ai ihr den Wolf vor die Füße legte.   
„Bitte. Trockne sie kurz ab.“ hörte sie Ai noch sagen bevor diese wieder in Menschengestalt die Haustür schloss und im Bad verschwand.  
Während Karin schnell ihre Jacke auszog um besser an ihren Wollschal zu kommen hörte sie Wasser im Bad laufen.  
Sie zuckte zusammen als sie den nassen und heissen Körpers des Jungens berührte. Aber ohne Umschweife begann sie den Pelz abzutrocknen.  
„Was ist nur passiert mit dir?“ fragte sie leise eher zu sich selbst.   
Sachte wickelte sie den kleinen Wolf in ihre Jacke und drückte sie leicht an sich.  
Ihr Wolf wollte am liebsten sich selber um sie zusammen rollen aber Karin wusste sie wäre als Mensch eine bessere Hilfe.  
Sie schaute auf als die Badezimmer tür aufging und Ai in der Tür stand.  
Mit schulterlangen offenen Haaren sah sie sehr gut aus und Karin fühlte wie ihr Kopf rot wurde, was nicht zuletzt auch an Ais Alpha Geruch lag.   
Doch eine kleine Bewegung in ihren Armen holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
„Ich schaue ob ich noch Mittel zur Fieber Senkung hier habe. Sie braucht das dringend.“ murmelte Ai während sie zur Seite schaute, und bevor Karin etwas sagen konnte war sie schon in der Küche verschwunden.  
„Ai, sag mal. Was ist passiert?“ rief Karin leise zu der blonden, diese versteifte kurz etwas bevor sie antwortete.   
„Vorhin habe ich ihren Geruch wargenommen und sie später draußen im Regen gefunden. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen.“ antworte der Alpha Wahrheitsgemäß und Karin glaubte ihr.  
Ai kam mit einem kleinem Glas Wasser und einer Schachtel Tabletten wieder zu Karin und setzte sich neben sie.   
„Kannst du versuchen sie ihr zu geben?... Ich möchte ihr nicht wehtun.“ flüsterte Ai leise mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Karin nickte nur und mit leichten Druck konnte sie den Kiefer des roten Wolfes öffnen und ihr auch die Tabletten geben. Anschließend gab sie dem Bewusstlosen Wolf langsam noch etwas Wasser. 

„Was sollen wir mit ihr machen?“ fragte Karin nach einer kleinen Ruhepause Ai neben sich.   
Die schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können mit ihr schlecht durch Tokyo laufen oder der Polizei Bescheid geben. Zumindest möchte ich das zurzeit nicht.“ ihre letzten Worte ließen Karin aufhorchen, waren sie doch nur ein leises Flüstern.   
Sie wollte Gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten als sie die angespannte Körperhaltung von Ai bemerkte und sie zog ihre Schlussfolgerung daraus.  
„Du möchtest nicht das sie dich verdächtigen sie entführt zu haben?“ fragte sie was Ai mit einem leichten Nicken bejahte.  
„Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren das sie gesund wird.“ meinte die blonde mit einem leicht gezwungen Lächeln.  
Karin schmerzte es das Herz ihre Freundin so zu sehen, von ihrer üblichen Energie und Aufgewecktheit kaum etwas zu spüren.

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigens hörte und spürte sie wie Ai näher gerückt kam. Auf die Nähe eines Alphas reagierte ihr Körper mit Hitze und Sehnsucht nach mehr.  
Ohne nachzudenken lehnte sie sich an Ai und schloss die Augen.   
Auch konnte sie den Herzschlag von Ai spüren und mit einem Lächeln stellte sie fest das es schneller schlug während Ai sie umarmte und ihren Geruch einatmete.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie allerdings wie der Atem der blonden gleichmäßiger wurde. „Sie muss wohl eingeschlafen sein.“ murmelte Karin und drehte leicht ihren Kopf zur Seite um einen guten Blick auf den schlafenden Alpha Werfen zu können.   
Beim Anblick von Ai, wie sie schlief gingen ihr beinahe alle ihre Vorsätze durch die Lappen. Sie sah einfach nur umwerfend schön aus.  
Sie wollte ihrem eigenen Verlangen nachgeben als das Junge in ihrem Schoß leise wimmerte und Karin in die Realität zurück holte. „Was war das Karin? Wolltest du wirklich all die Jahre arbeite zunichte machen?!?“ Schellte sie sich selber Gedanklich.   
Fast sofort war ihr Verlangen vergessen und sie rückte sachte von Ai weg um sie nicht zu wecken und beugte sich leicht über das Junge und streichelte es sanft.  
Sie ignorierte die Wärme die vom Körper des Wolfes ausgestrahlt wurde und stand langsam auf, dann ging sie in Ais zweites Schlafzimmer das irgendwie auch ihr Zimmer war da doch recht viele ihrer Sachen in dem Zimmer steckten.   
Sie legte das Junge vorsichtig auf das Bett ab und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo sie Ai mit einer dünnen Decke bedeckte. Dabei musste sie leicht schmunzeln da die schlafende eher an ein kleines Kind erinnerte und dabei niedlich aussah.  
Jedoch schlich sie fast sofort zurück da eine innere Unruhe sie beherrschte wenn sie nicht bei dem fremden Jungen war.   
Instinktiv verwandelte sie sich in ihrer Wolfsgestalt und als mittelgroßer blauer Wolf sprang sie auf das Bett und legte sich beschützerisch um das Junge. Dann als sie sicher war das alles in Ordnung war schloss sie die Augen.


End file.
